Tying up a reference
by ulti
Summary: Ko wants a special project done but Hiyori just can't seem to get it right. What horrible things could this lead to?


This here is my first attempt at any sort of M-rated content. I personally think it went rather well. I would like to thank Smusher6 for betaing this, as he did a fair amount of work to polish it up (Including these notes!). As always, please enjoy and please review.

* * *

><p>It was the average rainy afternoon in Japan. Hiyori was home alone with both of her parents gone for the weekend. Hiyori decided that this would be great time to nail down her latest reference. She would normally ask her friend Patty for help, but the nature of this one made that impossible. She had done this many times before, especially when the references required more private areas. It also helped is cases here she wanted to get a better fell of what the situation would be like for the person in it.<p>

However, this specific test was not going as well as expected. It had started out fine. In this case she could not draw her self while she was acting out the reference. She decided to to set up her web cams to capture what was going on in video form, witch would allow her to review it for drawing latter. One was set on a desk next to her bed while the other rested on the chair at the foot of her bed in front of her. It had taken a while to set everything up but nothing to onerous. But when the problems started happening the multiplied quickly.

Hiyori could not help but think of how she had gotten into her current mess.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>_

Hiyori had had a rather relaxing day at school. The next deadline for the Animation Research Club was still quite a ways off, and her fantasies about Minami and Yutaka had been few and far between. These two facts led to a day almost free of stress. However, it all came crashing down when Hiyori heard Ko Yasaka's voice behind her.

"Hey Hiyorin!" Ko called. "Wait up! I've got a favor to ask you!"

"Oh, hello Ms. President." Hiyori asked, secretly cursing her rotten luck. "What do you need this time? The dead line isn't for a while."

"Well," Yasaka said, ignoring the last part, "I'd like you to draw up something different and-"

Hiyori interrupted her before she could finish. "If its another hand drawn anime, I'm out. Last time I got trough three seconds of drawling and my had cramped up for a week."

A small laugh came from Yasaka at this, "Oh nothing like that this time. I just need something for, err, personal use."

"So whats the story this time." "_Probably another fantasy epic with her as the hero again," _Hiyori though.

"Well this one is going to be about Natsu and Grey from Fairy Tail. Also, its going to be yaio." This got Hiyori's attention, "Grey is going to have Natsu trapped in ice and is going to be ...Ahem... Taking advantage of the situation. Natsu, being the idiot he is, will not realize the he can just melt the ice. You can come up with the specifics, but that's the basic idea."

Hiyori had to clench her nose with her fingers and said in an odd voice. "I think I can do that."

**later that day.**

"AHHHHHH damn it," Hiyori yelled as she crumpled up her current sheet of paper and tossed it on the ground. Everything was working. The back story was easy to set up, and the drawling was no more difficult then usual. But the yaio scene would just not come together in her mind. It was not the yaio it self she could not get to work, but the idea of being restrained was too abstract for her. Most things she drew she could get some kind off references for, but she did not have one for this.

She turned to the intent to try and fix her problems. After hours of searching she stumbled upon a forum that focused on bondage. After some looking around she found a thread about self-bondage. After reading a few posts it directed her to a website that sold self-bondage kits. She ordered the kit with money made from dojin sales and had it sent to her box at the post office. The next time no one was in the house she would break out the kit.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

><p>Hiyori decided to stop dwelling on how she got into her position. She was laying face down on her bed with a piece of duct tape was over her mouth. Her legs where bound to her wrists by the contraption she had bought. It had zip tie like attachments that went around the ankles, which were attached to another set of zip ties that went around the wrist. It had been a pain to put on. The user had to pull their legs up as far as possible and force there wrists trough the holes, then by releasing some pressure on the legs the zip ties on the wrists clamped down. Thus leaving the person completely immobilized with no way out without help from another person. The second fact did not dawn on her until it was far too late.<p>

At first it was not too bad, the restraints were padded so not too much pressure was put on her wrist and ankles. The position, though certainly not natural, was not completely uncomfortable. She mentally jotted down notes in her head of how she as feeling, witch at that time was not very bad.

But things had gotten progressively worse over the two and a half hours. First, she noticed that the position she was in became very stressful over time and by the time twenty minutes had passed, her legs had started to cramp. Next came itches. Small ones at first. Most of these would have been subconsciously taken care of by the hand, but not being able to move prevented scratching, so each little one became a small point of irritation, and over time they started to pile up.

After so long it becoming increasingly hard to stay focused on remembering details of her situation, but she attempted to as best she could. It was the only thing distracting her from how bad her situation actually was. The mussel pain alone would be unnerving to anyone stuck in this position for very long, not to mention the itches and the uncomfortable way her clothes had bunched up in all the wrong places. Emotionally, she was still somewhat in control at this point but she could fell panic slowly setting it.

As another thirty minutes passed, things had gotten much worse. The pain was starting to set deeply in her back and her neck. She had been rotating her had form side to side on her pillow, but it was no longer helping. But what had really set her off was the increasing need to use the restroom. Hiyori could not help in any more. She was starting to panic. She had a minimum of fifteen hours before her parents got home. She did not want them to see her in this position, she would die from relief of being freed and then a second time from the embarrassment of being found like this.

She could not think of a way this could get any worse. Well maybe if one of her friends walked in on her in this position, but what were the chances of that?...

* * *

><p>Patty ran through the streets on her way to Hiyori's house. She would normally not have gone out on such a rainy day, but her sleepover with Hiyori would not be stopped by just a little rain. Unfortunately for her, a little rain turned into a torrential downpour as she got off the train. It would not have been a big deal but she had left her umbrella on said train.<p>

She turned to corner into Hiyori's drive way and ran to the door. She knocked on the door but got no response. After three attempts and no answer she was getting worried. She walked around to the side of the house and noticed there were no cars in the driveway. "_Are they gone? She said yes to the sleep over. Did she say she was home alone this weekend?" _Patty thought as she continued to stand on the doorstep. The house was shielding her form a lot of the rain but she was still getting wet.

After ten minutes and knocking on the door five more times she pulled out her phone and called both the house phone and Hiyori's own cell phone but got no response to ether. Again this worried her, but but she knew the girl was a heavy sleeper. She would have just walked back to train station and gone home but the downpour was starting to becoming a full blown thunderstorm.

She considered trying the door, even if no one was there it might be unlocked "T_hey probably would not mind if I __just__ road out the storm in their house." _She thought. But she hesitated, not because of what the Tamura family would think but because of the many situations she has walked in on while Hiyori was home alone. Patty had walked in on many strange situations while over at the house. She could think of at least three situations where she had caught Hiyori masturbating, and another five where Hiyori was using her self as reference, with a mirror involved. Not to mention seeing the black haired girl quickly kill a web page and turn around with a red face. Those these situations no longer fazed her, Hiyori's twenty minutes of apologizing got a little trying.

She finally deiced to just try the door and see if it was unlocked. The knob turned easily in her hand and the door swung inward with out much of a push. After another few seconds of indecision

she deiced to walk in. She announced her entrance and proceeded to take off her shoes and coat. The house was completely silent but she could see lights on in the kitchen and up the stairs to the second floor where the bedrooms were. _"She must be asleep." _She thought as she started to ascended the stairs up to her friend's room. Patty notice light coming trough the crack at the bottom of the door and decided to knock before entering.

* * *

><p>Hiyori heard the heavy footfalls of someone walking up the stairs. She quickly tilted her head toward the window and noticed it was still partially light out side. <em>"It's to early form them to be home unless its already morning. <em>But she realized that she had never seen the sunrise that well from her window._ "Wait then who is in my house? Are we being robbed with me tied up on the bed?" _Hiyori began imagining what a burglar would do to her in her current predicament. She could barely stand to think about it. She saw the door handle slowly turn, the door swung into her room slowly. She felt her self break out in a cold sweat.

As the door opened to its maximum, the light from her room flooded into the hallway and illuminated a blonde haired girl standing in the doorway. After a quick second of her eyes adjusting, she realized it was her best friend Patty. She mentally sigh in relief. She then instantly felt her face go a deep crimson. "_The sleep over! How could I forget?" _She yelled in her mind as she mentally face palmed.

She wanted to yell out for Patty to hurry up and untie her, but the duct tape made that impossible. All she could do was sit in her sad state and wait. She looked up at her fiend and noticed something was wrong.

Patty's hair was covering her eyes, she had never seen her best friend's hair that far down her face. A smile quite reminiscent of Konata's cat grin was spread across her face, but it as different. It just looked more devious then anything Konata could possibly do.

"What do we have here." She said as she slowly walked over to the bed. Patty pulled a small pocketknife out of her pocket as she sat down on the bed. Assuming she was about to be cut loose, Hiyori again mentality sighed in relief. But this was shot lived. Patty walked up and cut the band holding Hiyori's legs. They flopped down numbly to her bed, where started to tingle as blood flow and felling slowly reestablished themselves.

Patty then did something very unexpected. She turned Hiyori over on her back with her arms still in there ties. The American just sat with a look of lust in her eyes as she surveyed the smaller girl laying next to her. Hiyori had worn a simple blue T-shirt and a yellow skirt for her experiment. The two girls sat like this for five minutes, the devious smile never left Patty's lips. Hiyori felt more exposed with every pass of the blonde's eyes.

After the intense staring session Patty took things even further. She got on top of the tied up girl, with her hips startling those of Hiyori. She flipped the knife over in her hand and placed it under Hiyori's shirt. Patty carefully slid the knife up the center of the shirt reveling Hiyori's naked body beneath. "Hmmm. No bra, Hiyorin?" Patty asked seductively. Hiyori had thought that not wearing one would make the process a bit more comfortable. "I love when my gifts are all tied up but still easy to open." Patty said in seductive voice as she started to caress Hiyori's exposed breasts.

"_WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING?" _Hiyori screamed in her head. She had always harbored hope that Patty would want there relationship to go beyond simple friendship, but she had never imagined anything like this.

Patty now slowly leaned forward on the smaller girl and started kissing her on her neck. Hiyori was shocked as she realized she was starting to enjoying this. Patty move her kisses down to the right collarbone. Finally she came to the breast, she lightly licked around, she would give the nipple a slight bite and random intervals. She was driving the small girl crazy, and not just with pleasure. Part of Hiyori wanted to scream out in anger and find some way to flip the American off her. Another part of her just wanted to lay under her friend's embrasure and continue to be maddened by pleasure.

After what felt like hours Patty very suddenly stooped her actions and returned to her position of siting on top of the smaller girl. Hiyori was not completely crimson, she breathed as heavily as she could with her mouth covered. "You enjoyed that, didn't you." Patty said as she rubbed Hiyori's cheek. Hiyori tried not to make a sound, but a small whimper escaped despite her best efforts. The smile slowly crept back on to Patty's face. "Just trust me, it gets better from here."

Patty got of the girl and moved her upper body down to Hiyori's pelvis. She moved Hiyori's legs apart with no effort whatsoever. All will to resist had left Hiyori at this point. Patty slowly lifted Hiyori's skirt, reveling a pair of green striped panties. "Awwww. I half expected to find nothing under here either." Patty said. "But it looks like you already socked them through." Patty moved her hand down to the wet spot and started rubbing it softly, sending waved of pleasure that crippled Hiyori's mind even further.

Patty continued her actions until she picked up the pocket knife again. This time she ran it under Hiyori's panties. Hiyori could fell the touch of the cold metal agents her skin. Patty slowly twist the blade up until it severed the thin fabric of Hiyori's panties. Patty then removed the tattered pieces of fabric and exposed Hiyori's shaven pussy to the cold air of the room.

Patty then contained to slowly rub Hiyori's core, occasional she would pinch the small nub at the top. Each time this happened, Hiyori's body was wracked with pleasure. After a few minutes of this, Patty started to slowly insert her fingers into the folds. Hiyori mind had now gone blank.

Patty puled her fingers out of Hiyori, they dripping with her juices. Patty inserted one into her own mouth and licked it clean. "Sweet," She said matter-of-factly. "Well sweeter then me at least." It took a moment for Hiyori's crippled mind to process what Patty had just said. Patty then looked down at Hiyori with a new glint in her eyes. "I wounder, have you ever tasted your self after masturbating." She said as she removed the duct tape. She moved her hand to Hiyori's mouth and placed a finger on the lips. Hiyori attempted to keep her jaw closed, but was quickly beaten. Patty inserted her finger and Hiyori licked it gently. "_She's right. It is sweet. Wait, what am I thinking?" _Hiyori thought a moment of clarity, but it quickly passed as patty put the last drenched finer into her mouth. Patty sat with a smile on her face as she watched the smaller girl enjoy her own taste. "Well, time to finish this off. "

Hiyori then felt a feeling she had never felt before in her life. Patty spread Hiyori's legs out further and slowly lowered her head between her thighs and stated to gently lick Hiyori's entrance. Hiyori was shock by the warm, wet felling that ran up and down her pussy. She slowly started to fell her heart rate increase. She desperately tried to suppress her moans, but it was a losing battle. She realized she could have stopped this at any time. All she had to do was close her legs or kick her friend of the bed. But she was truly enjoying this, not just a little, but immensely to the point where she felt like she was on the edge of something big. She could have prevented this, but she didn't. _"Do I actually like being dominated like this?" _Hiyori wondered through her lust as Patty kept going.

Patty continued to lick her core and changed depth with ever lick. Every few passes, she was lick the small nub at to top of the folds. Every time she did his Hiyori felt her heart beat faster. She knew she would not hold out for long against this. Hiyori started to scream Patty's name as she felt her back suddenly stated to arch up and her hands clenched into fists as her pleasure was finally let lose.

**BANG, BANG, BANG.**

* * *

><p>Patty suddenly heard a scream on the other side of the door as right after she knocked. She quickly burst trough the door. As she did ,she stated to realize that it was not a scream in fear, but one of pleasure. No matter what her mind was saying she was expecting to see some mussel-bound man attempting to kill her best friend. She was greeted by a much different sight.<p>

Hiyori was laying face down on her bed. Her legs and arms were held behind her in some type of contraption. On her face was a piece of duct tape that hung from the corner of her mouth. The small girl was breathing heavy, to the point where her back would rise with every inhalation.

"Patty that was awesome." Hiyori panted, her eyes slightly glazed over.

Patty was rendered completely speechless. The position Hiyori had gotten her self into was very shocking. She had topped her other awkward moments many times over with this one. The fact that Hiyori was completely exhausted from something involving her was also quite shocking. But another part of her just wanted to burst out laughing at the ridiculous scene in front of her.

After about two minutes of heavy breathing, Hiyori suddenly came to her senses. First she realized she was not naked from the waste down. Two, she was still completely tied up and still on her stomach. Three, her crush did not currently have her head between her thighs. Finally, that very same girl was standing in the doorway to her room.

Hiyori felt her self go a deep red. In some part of her mind she realized that she had just had the craziest, and best, sex dream she has ever had.

As she finally regained her breath, she spook in a soft voice. "Um... Patty?" She got no response, "earth to Patty. Are you there?"

The girl finally came out of her trance like state but was still to shocked for speech. She just looked at Hiyori.

"Could you possibly get me out of this thing? I think my legs are completely numb." Hiyori said.

The blue eyed girl just nodded, and walked down the kitchen and garbed a knife. She walked back up the stairs and carefully freed Hiyori from he self-imposed prison. Hiyori instantly tried to stand up, but fell to the ground due to her cramped legs. Patty helped her friend to her feet and supported her as they walked to the bathroom down the hall.

* * *

><p>Patty walked back to the room. For the first time, she noticed the multiple web cams that surrounded the bed. She then noticed a rather large wet spot in the middle of the bed. Out of blind curiosity she sniffed it form a slight distance. She could not place the smell but it was reminiscent of something.<p>

As Hiyori finally walked back into the room Patty noticed something odd about her friends skirt, and it all come together in her mind. "Hiyori did you..." Hiyori had walked in to the room and intently saw the spot on the bed Patty was pointing at. She looked down and noticed that her skirt was completely soaked and after lifting up her skirt (at this point all modesty she would have had was gone) she noticed her panties were also soaked. Hiyori's face went a deep crimson as she tried to explain what had happened, but word eluded her.

Patty sat there and said with a completely straight face. "You had a wet dream about me, didn't you?" The redness on Hiyori's face now spread across her whole body. All the girl could get out was stammers as she tried to explain away what had happened. But the smaller girl suddenly went silent as a glint of inspiration entered her eyes. Hiyori ran to her desk with out even changing and started working on a new project.

Patty just smiled at her friend. She has always admired that fact that no matter how embarrassed Hiyori was, she still had to get the material down for her art. Patty turned around and started pulling the comforter and sheet of the bed. If Hiyori could get this excited over a dream about her, how would she react to the real think? Patty wanted clean sheets when she found out.

* * *

><p>First off I don't condone rape. I felt that that needed to be said because on some level that is what this was. This was kind of hard to write, as bondage is not one of my fortes. No, I did not attempt anything like this… Stop thinking at me with those shifty eyes! I got the idea months ago from a picture on 4-chan and finally got around to writing this. Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed this and hope you will review.<p> 


End file.
